A Place To See On The Inside
by Flights
Summary: Review, or read. I will write more in more of a different style, like in the event type of stuff. I just wanted you to see from what I see. To see, on the inside, out. This is my Saw Fanfic's 1st chapter. Enjoy. Go to 2nd chapter to read my 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**SAW**_

_Hey, guys. Well, if you're wondering why there's no story up here yet, I wanted to know yours. Since I have gotten to be (even though it is not on my profile) such a huge __**Saw**__ fanatic, I have decided to write a fanfiction. But first..._

_I know some people have done stuff similar to this, but I wanted to start this out anyway. I want to know your fear, your personality, and what you don't want to lose. If you don't want to put up your faults, it's fine. I will collaborate things you give me and my own head and I will study the __**Saw**__ films. A new update will have to come out after a while, I need to think._

_This is very personal, I will involve everything you give me in a review.  
__Please read my other stories as well. I'd love it if you would at least __look__ at them!  
__Well, anyways, REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR STUFF!_

_COPY THIS BELOW AND EITHER REVIEW OR PM!_

_Skeleton:_

_The Age You Don't Want To Die:_

_The Year You Don't Want To Die:_

_The Month You Don't Want To Die:_

_Your Worst Fear(s):_

_What You Want To Do For A Living:_

_Your Sign: (Leo, Libra, Aries, Taurus, ect...)_

_Your Hobbies:_

_What You Don't Want To Do For A Living:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Major Faults: (If You Don't Put This In I'll Find One Suitable For You By Reading Your Stories)_

_How Much Do You Hate Life: (1-10)_

_Best Part About You In Your Perspective:_

_Best Part In Others Perspective:_

_What You Don't Want To Lose:_

_The Age You Want To Be:_

_Favorite Type Of Game:_

_How Lucky Are You: (1-10)_

_Do You Want To Die:_

_What Do You Want Do Die From:_

_What Do Don't Want To Die From:_

_A Short Bio:_

_And THAT'S IT! Keep it short. Well, or PM me. Maybe that was too much..._

_Just Review, okay? Take Care  
Flights_

_P.S HAVE FUN! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	2. Sam J Etherland

_Please review!_

A clock in the middle of a room stands there on the wall. Its lifespan is unknown, artificial, but yet, it tells us of our own. Because some people are at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

This happened to be consequently correct for Sam J. Etherland. His lifespan was unknown at the moment, but he was never expecting such a tool of common use to be the use of such a demise. But yet, he did not know. No one knew. No one ever knew the time of their death. Sam never knew to savor every day for his own good. Sam didn't live every day like his last. He didn't appreciate his life.

Sam is a violent, fractured, abusive, unreliable person. All through his life he was beaten by his parents. Yet, still, thirty years after his birth he's a drunkard, a drug addict, and a criminal. He drinks his pain away each day, breathing in infected fumes instead of breathing what he was given with, and uses what most would use today to fix to beat the person who loves the most.

Oh, such sweet betrayal.

Sam used to different. He used to care. Sam J. Etherland used to have such an effect on people that they would want to live forever. He used to change lives. He used to make them longer. Something inside him changed one day, an event that shot his soul down. Such an event led him to kill his best friend. Such an event that led him to break into convenient stores. Such an event that lead him to get rid of struggles with a razor blade. Such an event that led him image himself in comparison to his father.

Sam didn't realize what he was doing at the time. The time was 12:01, January 1ST. A minute after midnight. Woodwicker avenue, near the train station in his development where he and his wife lived. Everyone was partying, Sam's wife was asleep, so was his best friend's wife. They were along the junkyard, having a small talk, Sam and his best friend. His best friend was christianed James Baker Christorphord. Sam thought of James as his savior when he was a child. But not today...

Sam had an argument with James. James confessed he had sinned. Sam's savior was going to send straight to a place where he didn't want to be. Hell. Such a fate of dishonor and such disheartening is to be sent to a place of eternal torture. But the sin was more personal than that. There was more than one person involved...

Sam was shocked to his core. He had never tried alcohol in his life. When he was twelve years old, he swore he would not try a single drug. He would never sin. Ever. But something new, a fresh feel. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was such an emotion that he felt so many years ago when he was pushed to the floor and taken apart by every drunken fist and insult as dirt entered his eyes on his trailer trash home. Such a way to fuel your mind to accelerate your veins with Rage. Rage.

Rage.

Rusted metal crushed the skull of his savior multiple times as rage forsakes his sanity and domination over his own mind. A sick dark plague covered his eyes as he dropped the rusted crushed car hood as he savored the blood of one he hated in only a minute, while he had loved him more than half his life before. At 12: 10, he had ended the life of James he realized what he had done.

Rage is not the tool he wanted to use. Now he would join his friend in such a place he never wanted to go to, ever. Tears like rivers streamed down his face for hours. At sunrise, he looked at the carnage and the blood he had caused, and took care of the mess he had made. At noon, he traveled to the nearby convenient store and bought cigarettes and beer. At 7:00, he walked into a Strip Club, and drank the night down. At 11:55, he returned home drunk, and full of vulgar, and yet, when he saw his wife, rage.

Oh, what effect on some one in just a day.

In three days worth, his wife was covered with bruises and had cuts all over her body, while she was fouled by someone she used to be in love with. The sound of a solid stainless steel wrench and The three days of hell she experienced she breathed out a relieved sigh when the front door clicked shut. She cried like the sky would ever fall it would ever, for she had sinned. Oh, if only she hadn't agreed, she thought. Then she would't experience more than three days in the place where she would burn. She still felt such sorrow and love for Sam, though he would never be the same.

Sam drove with such rage away and rammed twenty pedestrians and cars in his total. Rage. Rage. A tool for the fuel for the pain we never want to receive. Rage.

Rage.

Sam went to a tools store, and bought twenty razor blades and a double barrel shotgun. The next few hours he bought a mask and gloves and all black clothing and waited for his time to strike.

While he did, the road for his wrist was penetrated, and crimson soaked the steering wheel of his car.

Midnight struck. January 5th. He loaded his gun for the last time and entered a convenient store.

His rage for his time of patience as tension grew as he lost his patience. He shot the clerk twice in the face.

As police arrived at the scene, he fled it at 120 miles per hour.

Sam lost his mind. Many not knew why, neither did the clerk. But she did recognize him, of course. Sam didn't. But he would learn in time.

He spent his time running from police and robbing more stores for two weeks. On January 20th, he woke up in a place he had never seen before. A clock stood on the wall. The floor felt like rust. Dirt, sand, and dust filled the tiles and dirtied his feet. But why did he taste rusted metal...?  
He looked down to see a metal shape of a head...but it was a car hood...

Before he could examine it more, he heard static and fuzz from what it sounded like...a T.V...

_"Hello Sam. I want to play a game."_

_Hey! Thanks for so many reviews. Not to be mean, but I haven't used any yet. I'm still thinking how to use them. My brain is dead and stupid, henceforth, writiers block. This came to me at 2:00 in the morning. And I have a question for you all..._

_What's Your New Years Revolution?_

_Flights _


End file.
